hikarais_and_kurovansfandomcom-20200215-history
Elements
The Elements '''in Rangaidon are not to be confused with Chemical Elements. The Elements are the magic divisions. There are 10 elements so far, the last element, Plasma, still being a mystery in research. Light The '''Light '''element is the first to exist. It was the element the Supreme Goddess created everything. Hikarai use this magic. Darkness The '''Darkness '''element (also referred as '''Shadow '''element) is not the second, but the third element. Kalrigan created this element in order to create a balance between such and Light. Kurovan use this magic. Fire The '''Fire '''element was created by Harian Skyrend along with other 6 elements. The Fire element basically comes in the typical red, although users who are able to create differently-coloured flames, such as blue and green, exist, but it is very rare. It is said these variations are only used by the powerful kind of the masters of this element. Scorchbinder Meigerian use this magic. Water The '''Water '''element was created by Harian Skyrend along with other 6 elements. Water is also tied to the magical ability to breathe underwater. Water can be deadly at times if used by a expert in such magic, due that they can obtain water from any liquid including toxic or unusual substances. Tideruler Meigerian use this magic. Wind The '''Wind '''element was created by Harian Skyrend along with other 6 elements. Wind is related to the weather. However, Wind users rather do not use it to alter the sky and change the weather, but only do so when required, such as when there is lack of rain. Strong Wind users can move and even create clouds at their will, therefore being able to summon rain and thunderstorms. However, as an obvious consequence, they cannot control the intensity of the rain and/or thunder, having to leave such job to either Tiderulers or Stormcallers. Airweaver Meigerian use this magic. Earth The '''Earth '''element was created by Harian Skyrend along with other 6 elements. Earth is known as the most versatile and possibly the strongest element of nature. The ability to be able to use almost every environment at will is what makes this element strong. The most powerful Earth users are capable of creating buildings made out of plain stone and whatnot, but rather do not do so very often to avoid altering the areas. Although Earth is tied to Metal, only certain Earth masters are capable of also using "Metal" element. It is said that controlling "Crystals" might be also an ability strong Earth users can utilize. Landriser Meigerian use this magic. Lightning The '''Lightning (Also referred as Electric element)' '''element was created by Harian Skyrend along with other 6 elements. Similarly to Fire, Lightning comes in coloured variations and these vary in strength. Yellow and Cyan are the basic, while White and Blue is stronger. Red Lighting is rare, and said to be the most powerful. Despite many people claim that Lightning would be able to be used as a power source, it is too dangerous to handle. Another reason is that Forgotten dog scientists tried to test Electric magic users on machines. Rather than giving any positive results, the machines were literally fried and the power from the magic users were too strong for them. Dog scientists are trying to make machines that are capable of withstanding Lightning of such intensity, but for now, it is an element that has yet to be 100% confirmed as a reliable power source. Stormcaller Meigerian use this magic. Nature The '''Nature '''element was created by Harian Skyrend along with other 6 elements. Nature is often used to interfere and support in cultivation and agriculture. This is why their users are often certain plant farmers. The Nature element is also tied to poison/venom and "mobility" of plants in the way of transforming things into actual, moving beings. Gardenkeeper Meigerian use this magic. Ice The '''Ice '''element was created by Harian Skyrend along with other 6 elements. Ice is often mistaken for a derived form of Water, but it is not. Ice can be formed from any kind of liquid, but only such can be done by a powerful user of such magic. This is also why Ice can be deadly, as it can be made out of toxic substances, similarly to Water magic. Coldgazer Meigerian use this magic. Corruption The '''Corruption '''element has been existing for eternities, nobody knows where it originated. Soulcatcher Meigerian use this magic, but it is not as intense as the true "pure" Corruption is. Plasma The '''Plasma' element is created combining the purest of Light magic and the most intense of Fire energy, it is hard for a normal creature to dominate this element. It was a secret of Hachimaru Sacredclaw that he never finished fully discovering, and finally, Solight Starsky could dominate this element, him being the the only one who knows about it.